futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Allied invasion of America
Background On 17 June 2019, the United States Dollar lost 78% of its value. This was due to a number of oil selling countries ending the petrodollar deal; an agreement in which they sold oil only in dollars in exchange for American military protection. The Gulf monarchies (Arabia, Bahrain, and Qatar), which had undergone a series of revolutions known as Gulf Spring, were in favor, as they recently overthrew the oppressive monarchies in their countries and were angered that the US had backed them. Iraq, Syria, and Iran also signed onto the deal, followed by a number of other countries. This deal was organized by the BRICS nations. The United States was unable to carry out the usual interventions as its military forces were spread too thinly and too many countries signed the deal. A financial crisis hit the US as well, resulting in the number of unemployed increasing to a staggering 44%. The United States was in a weak position. Mass protests occurred in the US. Prelude As early as May 2019, the Russian General Staff and the Chinese Central Military Comission had been planning a joint invasion of the United States. After decades of expansionist aggression on part of the US, many countries were outraged and were now able to shake off the chains that America had placed on them. Their invasion plan, named by the Russians as Operation Bagration II, was to involve five million troops and thousands of tanks, aircraft, and vessels. Along with Russian and Chinese troops, others wanting to take part in this endeavor included India, Brazil, Venezuela, Syria, Iraq, Vietnam, Belarus, Serbia, Kazakhstan, Georgia, Ukraine, and several others. The date set by the Joint Staff on American Affairs for the invasion was 21 September 2019. Many states took part in military drills to prepare their troops for the upcoming attack. Beginning of the war Operation Bagration II The invasion began as planned. The Russian, Chinese, and Indian navies set off with more than 400 vessels as part of an "exercise", as they told the NATO staff. On the early morning of 21 September, Allied vessels appeared in from mist off the coast of several major US cities on both the West and East Coasts. They struck New York, Boston, Annapolis, Los Angeles, San Diego, Seattle, and Miami. The invasion was unexpected and initial landings were successful. The U.S. Navy put up a minor resistance, but was destroyed early on in the first hours. In the first hour of the invasion, the only resistance was met on land were local police, before the military was called in. However, aircraft striking from a Russian carrier detonated an EMP, destroying America's already fragile electronic infrastructure. Communications were out for much of the country, and many units were not aware of what was happening, causing large gains to be made on the first day of fighting. Much of the cities were taken within the first 24 hours. Police resistance was obviously not enough to even slow down a massive enemy invasion force. New York held out longer than the others, though. Annapolis, Boston, and Miami were taken within three days of fighting. Though Russian and Chinese commanders ordered their troops to be careful, nonetheless some atrocities were committed, and within the first three days some 700,000 civilians were estimated to have been killed, also due to the fact the cities were so compact and bombs dropped by aircraft killed large numbers of people. Within four days, southern Florida, most of New York and Massachusetts, parts of southern California and northern Washington were under Russian and Chinese control. The US military patched together some response units, and the Department of Homeland Security, with the National Guard, began putting up some more formidable defense. The initial order of of battle for the allied invasion force (units made up of Russians, Chinese, Brazilians, and Indians) was as follows: *Army Group East (headquarters New York) — Commander-in-chief: General Nikolai Makarov **1st Army **2nd Army **3rd Army **4th Army **5th Army **6th Army **Combined Atlantic Fleet **1st Independent Spetsnaz Brigade **1st Air Army *Army Group West (headquarters Los Angeles) — Commander-in-chief: General Fang Fenghui **7th Army **8th Army **9th Army **10th Army **11th Army **12th Army **Combined Pacific Fleet **2nd Air Army *Army Group Reserve (headquarters Boston & Seattle) — Commander-in-chief: General Bikram Singh **13th Army **14th Army **15th Army The President, Hillary Clinton, declared a state of emergency and ordered all units in the US to attack. This was difficult to carry out, as many units could not receive orders due to the electronics being out in much of the country. However, some did respond. The IV Corps, under General Daniel Allyn, attempted a counterattack at Boston on 24 September. After engaging the 4th Army for several hours, the IV Corps lost 63% of its troops and material, forcing it to retreat. In New York, several marine divisions were encircled and forced to surrender, and the Army's V and VIII Corps were forced to leave the city, taking very heavy casualties. It was estimated that some 200,000 casualties were taken by US security forces in the first four days of the invasion. The USAF was unable to even respond; its forward bases near those cities were bombed and destroyed during the first hours of Operation Bagration II. An estimated 500 aircraft, 65 warships, and 1,000 tanks were destroyed during the operation. Continued advances Operation Bagration II was a massive success for the allied forces. On orders of Army General Valery Gerasimov, Commander-in-chief, America, they began building fortifications in the major cities they took control of. Fleets were directed to eliminate remaining US navy ships along the coast, who were in an utter state of confusion. Advances made it far, with most of New York, Connecticut, and parts of Pennsylvania being take in the northeast. Miami and Tampa were both secured, with several US divisions beind encircled and destroyed there between 26 and 29 September, in the southeast. In the west, Los Angeles was a warzone; and the large number of American units there were encircled and routed. San Diego was largely the same. In Seattle, surprisingly, large numbers of American troops surrendered rather than fight. As the large gains were made, the Military Administration in America was established. It oversaw the territories occupied by the allied forces, and was led by the Military Commander in America. However, the need for collaboration with American locals was clear. There was already an exodus of American civilians from occupied territories, as they were not trusted. So the Military Administration, on 2—6 October, negotiated with Rand Paul, a senator of the US Congress who came with promises of aid. He asked for a provisional government be set up under him. The military administration agreed, founding the American Provisional Government with Rand Paul as Minister-Chairman on 9 October. He was based in New York, the capital of the new regime, and went to work in preforming the local administrative tasks, such as helping the civilian population. On the west coast, a similar administration was set up under Tom Cruz, another senator who was willing to work for the allies. He set up the Reformed Government of the United States, based in Los Angeles. Also a need for auxiliaries became clear as well. The Allied forces did not have the resources nor the will to secure the occupied territories from partisans. All units were on the advance, and though the number of troops was expected to be raised to ten million by January 2020, there already was a problem with US soldiers in occupied zones still fighting. That was why, with agreements from Paul and Cruz, General Gerasimov gave the order for the creation of the "American Volunteer Corps" to be formed, authorizing the creation of ten divisions. The two leaders recruited from prisoners of war as well as pro-consitution militiamen, and gained around 23,000 recruits within a month. They were armed with US military and police captured equipment, and policed occupation zones, overseen by allied officers. They were generally useful, though there were many cases of indiscipline and even defection back to the enemy side. In October and November, their numbers grew to 28,000, and they engaged and eliminated some 18,000 partisans. The Corps itself lost some 6,000 men in the process. Allied offensives Late 2019 — early 2020 Throughout November and December 2019, advances were made by the allies, though the US government (which evacuated in the first days from DC to Denver, Colorado) began planning offensives. Russian and Chinese forces took control of the northeastern corner of the country (Maine, New York, New Hampshire, Vermont, New Jersey, Maryland, and parts of Pennsylvania and Delaware) by 10 December. In the southeast, Florida was under full control of allied forces, but US troops harassed them with partisans inside their lines. The US Navy, though having taken heavy casualties, attempted strikes against their positions along the Florida coast. The Russian, Brazilian, and Chinese navies engaged the US Navy frequently. Most of Washington and Oregon fell to Chinese and Indian forces by 8 December, and the majority of California, and parts of Nevada, were under their control as well. Meanwhile, two massive offensives (one in the west and one in the east) were planned: the Nevada—Idaho Offensive, from California and Washington into Nevada and Idaho, and the Midwest Offensive, from the east holdings into Virginia, North Carolina, southern Pennsylvania, and from there into Ohio. In the first month of 2020, the military situation looked dire for the US. Though the Army managed to finally form a line of defense, and reserves and National Guards were called up, they were still steadily falling back. By 1 January, total casualties amounts to some 470,000 killed or wounded, and some 230,000 captured or missing. To make up for this, the Army and National Guard were backed up by local and federal police, as well as State Guards; but a conflict arose for control of pro-constitution local militias. Many state militias decided it was better to become collaborators than to fight for the government, which they had long viewed to be corrupt and unconstitutional. As a result, the number of collaborators grew, by January, numbering around 63,000 Americans fighting for the invaders. In tanks, the Army lost some 2,000 in the first months alone. Meanwhile, the U.S. Air Force suffered severe casualties: some 900 aircraft were destroyed within the first months of combat. Another 1,000 were heavily damaged, and oil reserves were largely destroy by enemy air attacks or captured by advancing infantry. General Mark Welsh, Air Force commander, was killed during one air raid in December. The Navy lost some 250 warships, and lost many of its bases on the Atlantic and Pacific coast. Thousands of crewmen were transferred to the Army as a result. The last major bases the Navy possessed were in Texas and Puerto Rico. Invasions of Alaska and Hawaii Alaska was attacked by the Russian and Chinese navies at the beginning of the conflict. Anchorage was captured by paratroopers following a battle on 17 July 2019. Russian troops captured the southern region of Alaska by 26 July, and destroyed two Army and Marine divisions, as well as capturing many National Guard members. Survivors dedicated to the U.S. fled north, and began partisan in the remote northeastern corner of the country, and near the Canadian border. The Canadian government, wishing to avoid such a scenario but sympathetic to the U.S. cause, supplied the partisans with weapons and other supplies. However, many Americans there volunteered to join the Russians. On 29 July, a special unit called the 1st Anchorage Special Detachment was formed, of about 7,000 volunteers. In the north, it began anti-partisan operations, against some 16,000 that were fighting there. Meanwhile, the mayors of Anchorage and Juneau agreed to work with the occupational authorities, and formed the Commissioner Administration—a government of twelve officials carrying out basic administrative tasks in Alaska. The 1st Detachment was reformed as the Alaska People's Militia, and increased in size to 11,000 men. They carried out anti-partisan activities until the end of the war. Officially, the Administration answered to Cruz's LA-based Reformed Government. Chinese forces invaded Hawaii with less resistance than Russians in Alaska. The National Guard of Hawaii, on 27 June, resisted for less than four hours before surrendering. Brigadier General Joseph Chaves, the guard commander, signed the surrender and agreed to collaborate. He formed the Hawaiian Auxiliary Police, of 4,000 soldiers, to help the Chinese administrate the captured territory. No kind of government was set up there, but the Chinese largely let the people continue living as before. Many Hawaiians volunteered to fight with them in the mainland US, setting up the 750th Hawaiian Infantry Regiment, which had some 3,400 volunteers. Offensives begin On 15 January, the two massive offensives began. The 3rd and 5th Armies advanced from New York into southern Pennsylvania, demolishing the depleted US 17th Army and remnants of the Pennsylvania National Guard. Some 20,000 troops were killed, and 50,000 were captured alive. They pushed further south. Additional corps from Maryland advanced from the east, while the 3rd and 5th armies came in from the north. It was successful, and by 18 January they were streaming into West Virginia. There, the X Corps under General James Wilson awaited them. After three days of battle, the X and VII Corps was forced to retreat south. They lost some 12,000 men, in exchange for the allies taking a total of 17,000 casualties both there and earlier in Pennsylvania. Meanwhile, in the south, the 1st and 2nd armies invaded Goergia. There, in souther Georgia, they encircled and destroyed several National Guard divisions, taking some 30,000 prisoners and killing around 14,000. On the West Coast, the 9th and 10th armies advanced into Nevada, taking Carson City after a battle with the US 15th Army. After eight days of fighting, the City fell on the 23rd of January. With Russians, Chinese, Indians, and Brazilians on the advance, President Hillary Clinton gave a national radio broadcast in which she urged the American people for a total mobilization against the enemy. On 22 January, under her orders, some 600,000 men were drafted into the US Army. Meanwhile, another 800,000 were drafted into the "National Militia"—a new branch of lightly armed auxiliaries charged with defense of the central states, and also expected to carry out partisan operations in occupied territory, as well as aid the US Army in its operations. The Marines lost some 45,000 men in their operations, and so 50,000 applicants were accepted. Since much of the industry providing arms was on the East Coast, providing the new conscripts with weapons became a bit of a problem. However, stockpiles in US government-controlled territory were enough. The US Air Force lost a further 700 aircraft in the engagements of the past month, with the allied air forces losing only an estimated 800 aircraft since the start of the war. An order was placed to build an additional 500 planes, but only 173 were built by the end of the year. On 30 January, the following changes were implemented in the structure of the invasion force: *Army Group Northeast **3rd Army **5th Army **6th Army *Army Group Southeast **1st Army **2nd Army **4th Army *Army Group Northwest **7th Army **8th Army **11th Army *Army Group Southwest **9th Army **10th Army **12th Army As the Russians advanced in the east, the Chinese and Indians did in the west as well. In the east, a plan was drafted called Operation Shoigu. Due to the US Navy using ports in the Carolinas and Virginia (their last remaining ones on the Atlantic coast) to harass allied naval convoys, Army Groups Northeast and Southeast planned a joint offensive. They would attack from the south and the north down onto the last US-held states on the Atlantc coast. With most of Georgia already under control of Army Group Southeast, the offensive would mobilize some 280,000 total allied troops. The number of US troops defending the states was around 420,000. The date set for the attack to begin was 10 February. In the east, with the majority of Nevada and Idaho under their control, Army Groups Southwest and Northwest began an offensive into Arizona. Their 340,000 troops were met with resistance from some 270,000 US Army, Marines, National Guard, and new National Militia forces. Beginning on 2 February, the engagements lasted until 19 February. The US forces were defeated and sent retreating, losing some 94,000 men. In contrast, the allied troops lost some 71,000 soldiers. The offensive beginning on 10 February proceeded as mostly planned, though slower than expected. after several battles in the state capitals, a lot of civilians were killed. By 20 February, the U.S. forces were encircled along the coast and had lost around 170,000 men in total. The remaining 250,000 attempted a break out on 24 February—and failed. In the end, some 60,000 were killed in action, with a further 35,000 committing suicide rather than surrender. Taking heavy casualties themselves, the allies hoped to make up for this by using the captured prisoners as collaborators. Using propaganda, they recruited some 25,000 prisoners into the American Volunteer Corps. The formation had up until then carried out partisan operations in the northeast. Now, the Joint Staff had taken direct control of it from Rand Paul's regime and had formed them into combat divisions, to take part in the next offensive, with a total of some 70,000 collaborationists. US government attempts to halt the advance On 27 February, the National Militia, under direct orders from President Clinton (and against the advice of her generals), deployed 450,000 soldiers to the northeast. An an offensive into Ohio had begun, and Clinton did not want them to take it. She left Denver and arrived at her field headquarters in Iowa on 30 February. As the offensive began, the 450,000 National Militiamen gave heavy casualties to the unsuspecting allies and actually fought them off—something that surprised both sides. The allies lost 65,000 men in that attempt, their highest casualties for a while. The National Militia took 127,000 casualties themselves, and lost 471 tanks and 184 aircraft. However, they held their ground. Clinton made a speech broadcasting this event, raising downed American morale. It also covered up the defeat in Arizona, and the subsequent allied advance into Utah, where they overran the southern third of the state and gave the US some 34,000 casualties. Taking advantage of information provided by the CIA, Clinton made a speech on radio highlighting the executions of civilians by the allies, and the rapes of women by allied troops. However, these were highly exaggerated, as the allies punished anyone who committed such crimes. However, American women in occupied territories, with no income, often hired themselves out as sex workers to the allied soldiers. On 3 March 2020, another offensive occurred—in Alabama. US forces at first repelled the attack, but were pushed back by the second wave. On 7 March the final US units were destroyed. Most of Alabama was under control of the 2nd Army. In response, Clinton drafted a total of two million men into the armed services. One million to the army, 300,000 to the marines, 300,000 to the militia, 300,000 to the guard, and 100,000 to the Air Force and navy. The American staff issued propaganda leaflets in territories they knew were patrolled by American collaborators, urging them to take up the fight against invaders and join the partisans. However, it was not very successful. On 6 March, a minor offensive into Ohio by 35,000 collaborators was successful, with half of the state falling under allied control. Clinton and General Mark Dempsey issued orders that anyone who attempts to defect should be shot. Collaborationist forces The regimes of Rand Paul and Ted Cruz issued propaganda leaflets into US territory, encouraging troops to defect and join them. However, they remained unpopular, with the majority of the public of the occupied territories (73%, according to polls) viewing them as traitors. The American Volunteer Corps, meanwhile, grew to a size of 130,000. In an attempt to make his government more legitimate, Paul gave orders to reorganize the force into the American Defense Forces—with a National Army, having 110,000 men, a National Navy with 10,000, and National Air Force with 10,000. The allied Joint Staff allowed them to use former U.S. equipment. They had the following as of 25 March: *National Army **110,000 personnel **800 tanks (captured Abrams, mainly) *National Navy **10,000 personnel **52 warships (14 corvettes, 21 destroyers, 10 frigates, 4 cruisers, 3 aircraft carriers) *National Air Force **10,000 personnel *247 aircraft Additionally, a National Police Force was founded, with 20,000 volunteer members (mainly former police officers). They took part in governing areas already cleared of partisans. Out of them, a Security Directorate (SD) was founded, which provided security to officials. The majority of these forces were loyal to Paul, but they officially also answered to Cruz. About 80% of them were in the east. Progression of combat, March—September 2020 Meanwhile, allied forces began another offensive, in the east and west. Category:Geopolitics 2020s Category:Invasions Category:United States of America Category:Russia Category:China Category:India